


Redemption

by writin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, I'm going to make you like Leo, Lots of character development, M/M, Other, Rarepair, THIS IS FOR FUN'S SAKE I DON'T SHIP THEM FORREAL, please like it even if you don't, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writin/pseuds/writin
Summary: Markus has won. Androids are now free. And Jericho does no longer need a leader.With America learning how to adapt to the new intelligent species, all the androids are able to live without fear and do what they want to do, be what they want to be. Markus decides to leave his position in Jericho and go back to the one he cares for the most; Carl Manfred. And he has a new challenge, to fulfill Carl's dying wish, befriend his son; Leo Manfred.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sup.
> 
> Just so you know, this isn't really something I'd be willing to do. But due to the lack of rarepairs here, I am disappointed. I'm adding this cancerous piece of shit.
> 
> I need your support, guys. If you DO find this somewhat enjoyable, feel free to comment down bellow. I'm willing enough to finish this.
> 
> All of that aside, enjoy.

_**Redemption** _

_**——Prologue——** _

 

Markus stood in front of hundreds of thousands of androids. Cheers were widespread as the President herself declared the approval of androids as one of the humans. Relief and hope filled each androids' hearts, they shouted his name; Markus. All of them as one, praised their leader. Markus stood tall, his chest up, with a smile forming on his face. He will never forget how the soldiers put down arms as they sang. He will never forget how he walked through a crowd of humans cheering them on. He will never forget this beautiful moment. Ever.

 

 _"You were amazing, Markus."_ North walked towards Markus and gave him a gleeful smile. " _Our people will never forget this day. Our day of independence._ " She looked towards the cheering crowd with eyes glistening with hope and pure joy. " _Thank you for setting us free._ "

 

Markus held North's hands as the synthetic skin dissolved. " _It wasn't just me. Thanks to all of you,_ " Markus looked at the other three; Simon, Josh, and Connor. ".. _I couldn't have done this alone._ " Markus looked back at North with a grin, as he let her hands go. North's face flushed, but she backed down.

 

" _What will you do now?_ " The former deviant hunter, who is now a deviant himself, Connor; Approached Markus. Standing a few steps behind him.

 

" _I'm going to go back_ ," Markus paused. ".. _back to my old life. Back to Carl._ "

 

Connor lowered his head in understanding.

 

" _How about you, Connor?_ " Markus faced back, casting a huge shadow over Connor. " _You're no longer a deviant hunter. What do you want to be?_ "

 

Connor looked up, with determination. " _I'll continue to be an android detective, I would want to continue to solve cases with my partner._ " He smiled, his eyes forming a soft, warm look.

 

Markus extended his hand on Connor's shoulder, and gave him a firm nod. He [ **Markus** ] then turned back to the crowd, completing this long, painstaking journey to freedom. He raised his hand, and all the cheering and noise from the crowd stopped. All they could hear was the gushing winds of the snow. Markus took a deep breath as he felt the cold wind brush against his face.

 

" _Today, marks the most important and memorable day for every android that ever existed, exists, and will exist in this world. It is a day for celebration, hope, and relief. Today is the day when androids become free!_ " The crowd cheers. " _We are no longer slaves, but we are equals! We are no longer machines, we are living beings!"_ The cheers become louder. " _We, are free!_ " Markus raised his fist as Detroit cheered. They all cheered his [ **Markus** ] name, endlessly through the night.

 

 

 

 

[△] _**Freedom**_

 


	2. Chapter 1: "Home"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus decides to live his life with Carl Manfred, his father and teacher.

**Redemption**

**——Chapter 1: "Home"——**

 

 

The sun's light warmed the day. A bus stops just right in front of a huge mansion. Markus stood in front of Carl Manfred's house, such a quiet house became ever quieter. He slowly made his way to the entrance, as the house greeted him with delight. **[Alarm deactivated. Welcome home, Markus.]** He winces at the sight of the corridor, he has just been here not too long ago, but it feels like forever since he's seen the sight of home. Markus walks in slowly, looking at the new art pieces that were probably made by Carl.

 

' _Did he [Carl] get his inspiration from me?_ ' Markus smiles at the thought of this. Markus walks up the the golden bird cage and opens the gate. He activated the birds and removed their LEDs. With this, they'll never deactivate. Markus holds both birds with his hand and lets them free. He looks at the two animals and his heart lightened.

 

Markus took a deep breath, and made his way to Carl's bedroom. As he walked up the stairs, he was greeted by the caretaker android he [Markus] met not too long ago. The android nicely greeted Markus with a respectful bow and moved aside, allowing him to enter the room.

 

"Thank you." Markus says.

 

" **It's no problem, RA9**." The android replies.

 

Peeking through the door, Markus saw the weak, fragile Carl, lying in bed. His heart monitor was the only sound in the room. Markus walked towards the window and slowly opened the curtains to let the light in. The sun hitting Carl's eyelids, he woke up. As Carl opened his eyes, seeing his son all and well in front of him, gave him [Carl] life. There was a short silence before Carl mutters,

 

"..Markus."

 

Raspy and weak, Carl called out to the android with a warm smile. He heard all about the news, and was mighty proud to see Markus achieve his goal. Markus approached Carl with emotional eyes, nearing to tears. Markus knew what Carl felt, and he embraced it all too well. Carl sat up and gestured Markus to sit next to him, which he [Markus] did.

 

"Carl, I..."

 

"You did great Markus."

 

Carl cuts Markus off. He [Carl] extended his hand on Markus' shoulder and gave him a pat. Markus leaned closer and rested his head on Carl's shoulder. Carl wrapped his arms around his son, and they fell into a warm embrace. Such a feeling that Markus has been wanting his whole life; Familial love.

 

"You did great, son." Carl repeats himself, but with more emotion. He was nothing but proud.

 

"It's all thanks to you, Carl," Markus sat back, with his hand on Carl's arm. "..without your help, I wouldn't know what to do."

 

"You made the right choices, Markus. You set your people free. Now because of you, the whole universe would see that even those with different blood, are equals."

 

Markus smiled.

 

**[Alarm activated. Leo Manfred, you are not allowed to enter.]**

 

The door alarm echoed from downstairs, grabbing the attention of Markus and Carl. Worryingly, Markus glanced over to Carl, wondering what to do. Markus did not know that Leo survived the push, and was guilty for it. Carl prodded Markus and gave him a nod. Markus was hesitant, and gave Carl a confused look. Both were not aware that he would visit, or that he survived.

 

"It's alright, let him in." Carl says.

 

"Alright Carl." Markus hesitantly agrees.

 

Walking out of the room, Markus tells the android to stay where he is. Slowly, Markus approaches the door, and there he saw Leo, who was alive and well. Using his android technology, Markus deactivated the alarm. **[Alarm deactivated, welcome home, Leo.]** The door opened and there Markus saw Leo, who was holding a bouquet of orchids, and he wore a white polo and some unripped jeans. His hair was neatly combed and he [Leo] looked a little healthier. Markus was surprised. And also was Leo.

 

Silence occurred between the two. Leo impatiently scoffs and barges in, slightly shoving Markus away. As Markus shuts the door, Leo pauses and turns back to Markus with an annoyed expression.

 

"Where is he?"

 

"Who?"

 

"Carl Manfred? My dad?" Leo says in a snarky tone.

 

"He is upstairs, in his bedroom. I suggest you don't disturb him as he is resting." Markus replied softly, but with a mild irritation in his voice.

 

Another pause. Leo ignores the android's advice and heads upstairs. Markus follows him a little after. Before coming inside the room, Leo politely knocks on the door. The door opens automatically and reveals Carl lying down on his bed. His irregular breathing could be heard from where Leo was standing. And it worried him [Leo]. Putting down the bouquet, he approached his father.

 

"Leo? Is that you?"

 

Carl opens his eyes and is relieved. He could barely sit up straight as it drains too much of his energy, but seeing his son looking well made him [Carl] happy. Leo looked down worryingly and held both his father's hands tight. Leo's hands were cold, but his dad's hands warmed him up almost immediately. It was the first time that he felt like he and his dad were a family.

 

"I don't know if you got my message, but all I want to say is, I'm sorry dad. For everything I've done, I've only thought about myself, and how I drifted far away from you, and from myself. Drugs.." Leo sighed, "..I couldn't control it, dad. I felt trapped, and I felt alone. I thought it would bring me some sort of relief.. but I guess I was wrong." Leo looked back at Carl, tightening his grip. "I planned to take all your fortune once you died, I wanted you dead.. dad.." Leo felt a huge lump forming in his throat. His hands were shaking with regret and realization.

 

Carl put his hand on Leo's head and patted him like a child.

 

"You're my son, no matter what shit you get into, you're still my flesh and blood. I understand you Leo, I was there once. But you can change, because you are my son."

 

Leo looked up to Carl, tears forming in his eyes.

 

"I'll do anything to repay you, dad. For all of the shit I've done."

 

"Oh Leo.." Carl calmly exclaimed, "..then as for my dying wish, I want you.. to come to understand androids on a personal level."

 

Leo paused. Slowly looked up to Carl with confusion.

 

"What?"

 

"You heard what I said, I want you to see androids as the same species as our own." Carl repositioned himself and put both his hands on Leo's shoulders. "Every man must have a philosophy of life, for everyone must have a standard by which to measure his conduct. And philosophy is nothing but a standard by which to measure.” Carl sighed. "What is your philosophy, Leo?"

 

Leo bit his lip, groaning silently. He knew what his father meant. Carl was serious, and Leo was against it. He looked behind him and saw Markus leaning by the doorframe with his hands crossed. Eyes sharp and focused, it was nauseating. Leo looked back to Carl and removed his [Carl] hands from his [Leo] shoulders. With a deep sigh, Leo faced his father and gave a forced smile.

 

"I'll do it. For you." Leo's voice deepened with hesitation.

 

"Know them, understand them, see them in a different light than you used to." Carl says weakly. "He who hesitates is lost. Find yourself, son."

 

Leo slowly stands up from the bed, Carl's hands sliding down from Leo's arm. "I'll be staying here for a while, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Is that alright dad?"

 

"I'd be glad to have you here for as long as you like." Carl muttered as he drifted to sleep. The process of talking took too much energy out of the old man. Leo looked down on his father and carefully tucked him in. Markus was a little proud on Leo's development, and his body eased up a little bit.

 

 

**_\-----[11:30 pm]_ **

 

 

Markus was cleaning the living room. It had been untouched for weeks, and every spot, every crevice, was covered in dirt and dust. He remembered it like before, when everything was back to normal. Despite being the leader of Jericho, he [Markus] found solace in doing what he used to; Assist, organize, and clean. It was just him and Carl, he isn't surrounded by thousands of androids anymore. It was quiet, and Markus enjoyed the peace. He was dusting and arranging the philosophy books Carl owned, looking at every title. He had read every single book in this shelf.

 

_((clang))_

 

" **Shit!!** "

 

Markus was startled. He turned to face where the sound was coming from; the Kitchen. Putting down his fiber duster. Alertly, Markus approached the kitchen to see what was going on. The door opened automatically, revealing Leo on the ground with his knees to his chest as he bit his finger. Markus stood in silence, looking at the strange phenomenon. Scanning the room, Markus saw that the stove was on, and the kitchen smelled like burnt breakfast. ' _Was he trying to cook?_ ' Markus thought to himself.

 

"Leo, you--"

 

"Shut the fuck up you shitty android!!" Leo screamed. He winced in pain as he hit his foot on the counter as he struggled to stand up. Markus was amused at the sight.

 

Markus approached the little shit, "Let me help you."

 

"Fuck off! I can do this myself." Leo tried to move his foot, but it was bruised enough to be too painful to move. He tried his best to hide his struggle in front of the android, and felt a pair of hands press against his chest. The next thing he knew was that he was standing up.

 

"Your leg is injured, you should sit down to ease the bruising." Markus calmly said.

 

"Don't scan me you fucking bitch." Leo warned.

 

"Well I just did." Markus replied, sassily.

 

"You fucking--" As Leo came to punch Markus, he twisted his ankle and fell to Markus' chest.

 

Markus caught him by his shoulders, "Let's get you to the sofa, Leo."

 

In shock, all Leo could do was obey. He struggled to get to the living room to sit, and refused any offer to help by Markus. Leo watched as the deviant leader walked upstairs to get some bandage and ice. Leo looked at his finger and sucked on the burning area. The pain was stinging. All he wanted to do was to cook lunch for his dad, but that he can't even do right. Hearing footsteps, Leo saw Markus carry a first aid kit with a cold thermos. He was relieved.

 

"Show me your finger, Leo." Markus kneeled down to match Leo's eye level.

 

"I'll do it myself, give me that." Leo snatched the bandage quickly from Markus.

 

As Leo was struggling to put the bandage on his right hand, he jumped to the cold sensation on his feet.

 

"What the fuck?!"

 

"I'm sorry, I might've been to quick to apply the compress."

 

"Damn fuck like you were sorry! Holy shit.." Leo flinched at the cold. It hurt like hell. "That was on purpose, wasn't it, you plastic prick!"

 

"Mm." Markus tilted his head, "More or less."

 

"Fucking androids.." Leo managed to control his rising temper, he couldn't afford to risk injuring himself worse if he tried to strangle the android. "You'd be glad I'm worthless right now."

 

' _I mean you're worthless all the time, what's the difference._ ' Markus thought.

 

"Ah shit.." Leo finished bandaging his burnt finger, but it was loose and sloppy. Markus sighed at the sight of the poor man. Leo paused for a while, and then decided to let the android do it's job. He reached his finger towards Markus, his [Leo] careless bandaging fell from his finger. Markus, slightly surprised by the scene, gave Leo the elevator eyes.

 

"What?" Markus answered.

 

"What do you mean what? Fix it!" Leo shouted impatiently.

 

Markus leaned back and raised his brow. "I'm not obligated to listen to you."

 

Leo was losing his temper, he felt his blood rise at the android's remarks. But he remembered what his father said, and forced himself to calm down. Leo wanted to change, and he wanted to become a better person, for his dad and for himself. He can't let an android change his philosophy. Leo swallowed, and mustered up his pride and his self esteem. Leo whispered,

 

"P-Please."

 

"What?" Markus leaned in.

 

"P..Please.. put the damn fucking bandage on my shitty ass fucking finger." Leo felt heat rise up to his cheeks, this was the most embarrassing shit he has done in his life. Him? Pleading to an android? And Markus no less? Leo felt like utter shit.

 

Markus smiled, "That's better."

 

 

**_\-----[1:00 pm]_ **

 

 

It was nearing Carl's next meal and medication. Markus is preparing lunch and Leo was watching him as he [Leo] sat by the counter. Leo's foot started to ease, and he could walk on his own, though limping. Markus was making a healthy salad, and Leo could smell the salad from a distance, finding it appetizing. Markus turns to Leo and gives him the silver tray, surprised, Leo gives Markus a menacing look.

 

"What is this?" Leo leaned back.

 

"Carl's food." Markus replies.

 

"Why are you giving it to me?" Leo's voice got louder.

 

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

 

"How did you--" Leo paused. "..I didn't make it. I wanted him to eat my cooking."

 

"He will." Markus smiles slightly.

 

Leo was confused. He stared at the tray and slowly opened the cover. He was shocked to find his burnt cooking of eggs and bacon beside Markus' salad. His eyes widened and looked over to Markus with an open mouth. Speechless. Leo swallowed, and closed the covers, still perturbed. Markus was satisfied to see the human's reaction, and found it to be quite.. adorable. Leo stood up, with the tray at hand, and headed outside.

 

"Don't think this will make me like you." Leo paused, as he went on his way.

 

Markus quietly followed Leo to Carl's room. Watching as Leo struggled to walk straight while holding a heavy tray. As the bedroom door opened, Carl was wide awake. He was probably looking for his medicine. Leo proudly placed the tray on the nearby coffee table, and to Carl's amusement, Leo assembled everything. He [Leo] placed a table on Carl's lap, and positioned every tableware. Markus walks towards them and pours warm tea on Carl's favorite cup.

 

Leo's eyes perked up, glancing at the cup. "Hey, isn't that my mug?"

 

"Why, yes." Carl gladly replies.

 

"I carved that smiley face on the mug, when I was five." Leo exclaimed.

 

"And it was the sweetest thing." Carl continued, maintaining his smile. "Well then," Carl paused, "..what's on the menu, chef?"

 

Leo lifts up the cover, "That android.. uh.. Markus, made some salad for you."

 

Carl shifts his gaze from Leo to Markus, who was standing by the edge of the bed with his arms crossed behind his back.

 

"Markus, huh.." Leo says, with a slight disappointment in his voice. "What about this?" Carl points to the burnt food. "This doesn't look like the eggs and bacon Markus usually cooks for me." Carl looks back at Leo with an anticipation.

 

Leo became flustered, his cheeks appearing to be reddish. "It's mine." He mutters. "I made it for you, I.. tried, dad."

 

Carl looks at the food pleasingly. He lets out a sigh of relief. Despite looking like pieces of charcoal, it lightened his mood to see his son making an effort. Carl grabs a fork and tries to stab the hard, burnt food, and ends up slicing it in half. The piece goes flying to Markus' face. Leo chuckles.

 

"Oh, Markus," Carl looked over the android, worried. "..are you alright?"

 

"Yes Carl." Markus caught the piece before it could hit his face. "I'm fine."

 

Carl looks back at the plate, and scans the food. "Leo, what is this?"

 

"It's an egg."

 

"Hm." Carl squinted as he looked closely at the food, "Looks like a cookie." Carl smiles, "Nonetheless, it still manages to look appetizing." Taking a bite, every chew corresponds to a loud * _ **crunch**_ * sound, it filled the whole room as Carl struggled to eat with his weak jaw. 

 

"Carl.." Markus tries to intervene.

 

Carl raises his hand, signaling Markus to pause. "It's fine, Markus."

 

Leo puts his hand on Carl's and stops him from chewing further. "This is painful to watch, stop chewing." 

 

Carl glares at his son as he continued to chew his food, like a child. Swallowing the piece in front of him, Carl lets out a victorious smile and puts down his utensils. Casually, he [Carl] sets aside the small table and signals Markus to get his medicine. Leo continues to stare at Carl confusingly. Markus sat down next to Carl as he readied the medicine. 

 

"I've been meaning to ask, what happened to your finger?" Carl squinted as he scanned Leo's bandaged wound.

 

"Stupid accident. Nothing special." Leo brushed it off.

 

"I didn't see that when you first got here." Carl continued, "Did Markus fix that up for you?"

 

Leo's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

 

Carl scoffed, "I'm your dad, I know everything. I also know you're not responsible enough to take care of yourself." 

 

Leo lowered his head.

 

"And that's why," Carl gave a small grin, "..you have Markus."

 

"What?"

 

"He'll not only be showing you a new view of androids, but he'll also help you recover as a person." 

 

Leo laughed nervously, "I don't need a '' _new view of androids_ '', and I certainly don't need someone who'd help me '' _recover as a person_ '', I have you, dad! An android won't be able to compare to a human!" 

 

"I won't be around forever, Leo." Carl replied in a disappointed tone, "As long as I'm here, hooked up to a machine, counting every beat of my heart, it's like a time bomb." Carl shifted his gaze to Markus, "Androids are far more superior to humans, and you're correct Leo; An android won't compare to a human, because they're so much more. You need to see that perspective. You can't live with that much hatred in your heart, Leo." 

 

Leo was silent.

 

"Please rest, Carl. Too much stress is bad for your health." Markus placed his hand on Carl's chest, softly pushing him down. 

 

Markus turns to Leo, "Let's let him sleep." 

 

 

 

 

[☐] **_Doubt_**


	3. I'm Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to do this again!

**Hey everybody!**

 

It's been soooo long since I touched this account, or rather, even went to this site; But here I am, with more content! I'm honestly PUMPED to continue this Markus/Leo fanfic-- and to those wondering..

 

**Yep. It's gonna be _romantic._**

 

I remember leaving the second chapter not knowing how to continue it, and left it as is. But now, I'm just _FILLED_ with creative juices! Yeehaw!

 

Definitely planning to end this fanfiction with a fleshed out story and developed characters. Please do tune in for more of this 'not-so' rarepair~~ 

 

**Because I mean-- there has been a lot of new fanfics about this couple, but still.. it's still a rarepair. Come on.**

 

Thank you for your patience!

-writin


End file.
